wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anub'arak
The former King of Azjol-Nerub, Anub'arak was among the Nerubians slaughtered in the War of the Spider, and they were ritually mummified. When Azjol-Nerub was crushed and the surviving Nerubians scattered, Ner'zhul the Lich King raised the high lords of the Spider Kingdom as undead to do his bidding, and Anub'arak was among them. Now as a malicious Crypt Lord, Anub'arak used his powers to purge the snow swept landscape of any remaining resistance to the reign of the Lich King. Despite the pleas from his former subjects, he massacred many Nerubians who stood in his way. The Road to Damnation The Crypt Lord's travels with the soon-to-be-damned mage Kel'Thuzad through Azjol-Nerub, and the necropolis Naxxramas, are recounted in the short story, Road to Damnation. The Race to Icecrown Anub'arak was sent south to meet Arthas Menethil when he arrived in Northrend. Anub'arak saved the dark prince from an attack by blood elves, before he introduced himself and told Arthas of Ner'zhul's plans. Anub'arak helped Arthas to establish a base, and then masterminded the attack on the blue dragon Sapphiron. Anub'arak told Arthas that it would take far too long to fight their way through Kael'thas and Vashj's expansive forces, and formulated a plan to go through the underground ruins of Azjol-Nerub to reach Icecrown, but warned that it would be a perilous journey. Anub'arak led Arthas into the ruined Spider Kingdom, negating many perilous traps along the way, but all the while, he fought many of his former subjects, the living Nerubians, who called him the traitor king for serving the Lich King, who had destroyed Azjol-Nerub. As they entered the kingdom, they encountered survivors of Muradin's expedition, now led by Baelgun, who reported that an ancient evil had been released beneath the kingdom, and that they would not allow any to open the Inner Kingdom's doors. Anub'arak and Arthas destroyed the troublesome dwarves and broke into the Inner Kingdom. Soon, they came upon the evil the dwarves had spoken of - the Faceless Ones - strange, malformed creatures who had been imprisoned beneath the earth in ages long forgotten. They even faced off with a Forgotten One, a creature of great power and resilience. Upon entering the Upper Kingdom, an earthquake separated Anub'arak from Arthas, and Anub'arak and his minions dug fervently through the rubble to get to Arthas before he killed himself in one of the many booby traps laden throughout the halls of Azjol-Nerub's Inner Kingdom. Impressed at Arthas' resilience, when he found him, Anub'arak quickly ushered him out of Azjol-Nerub and to the surface, where they were immediately engaged with Illidan Stormrage and his servants in a battle for the Frozen Throne. Anub'arak was quick to the battle, defending Arthas as he magically activated the four obelisks surrounding Icecrown's pinnacle. Finally, all four were active, and Anub'arak stood by as Arthas climbed the stairs to his destiny. Curiously, despite the spider-like appearance of his subjects, Anub'arak's body looks more like that of a giant beetle, with two pairs of vestigial wings. Notable Quotes Anub'arak: They are the horrors the dwarves spoke of. I thought they were only legends. King Arthas: What? Anub'arak: They are the Faceless Ones ... Anub'arak: It cannot be ... A Forgotten One. Look to your defenses, death knight! Fight as you've never fought before! Nerubian (upon seeing Anub'arak): Look, brothers! The traitor king! Arthas: Who? Me? Anub'arak: He is referring to me, death knight.(Meeting with Nerubians in Azjol-Nerub) Anub'arak: And who said Blizzard games don't have bugs? Current Status Anub'arak resides in Icecrown with his master, the Lich King - now possessing the body of Arthas. It is believed, once Northrend is opened in the World of Warcraft, that Anub'arak will become a boss fight either in Icecrown itself or in the ruins of Azjol-Nerub. Many thanks to lunarfalls.com Category:Crypt Lords Category:Scourge Category:Game Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Historical Necromancers